Egg Slave Tifa
by Slayer40k
Summary: After fighting a number of Eggman's robots, Tifa gets hypnotised into a latex wearing slave girl for the evil Doctor, and she is more than happy to use her sexy body to pleasure and relieve her new master. Contains erotic content, sexual acts including blowjobs etc.


"What the hell are these robots? Shinra?" Tifa groaned as her iron fists, she smashed through these new attack robots with ease, despite their dangerous new weapons and technology. They did have a weird black logo imprinted on them she didn't recognise, but with her superior skill and strength, she destroyed all the attack robots with ease. All but one robot, which was cowering, trying to hide out of sight.

"This broad makes Knuckles look like a joke. I can't go out there, she'll rip my arms out of my socket. I'm just a hypnosis drone. I can't hypnotise targets without backup. I'm sure Master Eggman will understand and spare me, oh please don't see me," The cowering robot hid as his rambling was easily heard by Tifa as the brawled walked towards him.

"I know you're there. Show yourself!" Tifa bossed as the little robot cried out, flying out.

"Oh why did I have to be programmed with fear. Please don't break me!" The robot begged the strong, sexy fighter. It was a containment unit, with a large metal ball and face for a body, which floated with two arms, and had a hypnosis laser on its head for capturing targets. Tifa looked at the scaredy-cat robot and took pity.

"Hmmm, you're not like the others. You're actually kind of cute," Tifa commented, looking at them, not seeing them as a threat.

"Ahhhhhh…..huh? You're not going to hurt me?" The hypnosis drone questioned.

"No. Although!" Tifa said sternly as she took hold of his floating body and brought him closer. "I want you tell me everything! Who sent you? And what are you?" Tifa told him strongly as the drone couldn't believe his luck.

"Y…Y…Yeah! I'll tell you everything! In fact!" The drone told her as it charged up its hypnosis laser and shot it point blank at her, hitting her with its full hypnotic power. Tifa let out a shot cry and moan as the laser made short work of her consciousness and freewill. "Everything will all be clear to you now hot-tits!" The drone laughed victoriously as the lasers programming flooded Tifa's mind, as her face became dopey wide eyed.

"Must obey…Master Eggman….Must become…His Egg Slave…Must surrender…to Master Eggman…I am his slave….All will serve Master Eggman…..I will report for conversion….I must become an Egg Slave…I must serve my Master….My body and mind is his to control and command…" Tifa chanted, sounding more enthusiastic with each loyal chant.

"Oh boy, the boss is going to be trilled with me. The size of her breasts alone is going to drive the old pervert wild. I bet he's going to want her to use her bare tits." The bot mocked as Tifa absorbed it.

"Master wants me…to use my bare tits….." Tifa droned, as she slipped off her suspenders and pull up her white tank top, as the drone quickly stopped her.

"Whoa whoa hold up there hotty! Save that for after your conversion!" The drone ordered her, fully under his hypnotic control, as Tifa obeyed, walking with her arms out like a zombie, as she marched willingly to be made into Eggman's slave, for the rest of her life.

"So you're telling me you were the only survivor?" Dr. Eggman questioned his bot, as he was intrigued by Tifa's beauty and strength, but had underestimated her raw power.

"I'm telling ya boss, she was unstoppable. If it wasn't for my bravery, you wouldn't have her. I think that definitely merits a promotion…." The hypnosis drone bragged to Dr. Eggman when they were interrupted by someone entering the room.

"Master Eggman…" They heard the sultry, sexy voice of Tifa as the evil doctor and drone turned, instantly getting aroused.

Tifa stood in the doorway, now a complete, latex seductress, wearing low cut, black latex leggings and killer stiletto boots. Like before, her strong, sexy midriff was exposed now tattoos with the Eggman insignia, and wore a special, sleeveless, red latex Egg Slave jacket, designed to show off more of her skin and well-endowed features, with the only other clothes being black latex gloves. Her long hair was also styled for feminine and seductive, as her full lips were painted red to match her latex.

"You wanted to see your newest slave?" Tifa asked, moaning softly, instantly erected the evil doctor's cock.

"That's right my dear," Dr. Eggman chuckled, as the drone tried to intervene and get his reward, but the doctor powered him off, hitting the ground hard. "Why don't you show your loyalty to your master. I want to, expect your body." He chuckled as she strutted over.

"Good, cause I want to expect yours too Master!" Tifa moaned, having been brainwashed by the evil, perverted Doctor's, special routine. She wrapped her arms around the large man and kissed him wildly, moaning as she did as her latex hand, grasped his crotch softly. The villain groaned out as the large breasted heroine, wrestled with his pants, until she released his cock, getting down on her knees.

With her plump, red lips, Tifa pulled back her master's foreskin and sucked his head deeply and slowly, their groans filling the room. Her tongue skilfully ran down his long rod, her lips slurped his pre-cum eagerly as with one hand, she stroked him and with her other hand, pulled down the zip of her latex jacket, causing her enormous tits to explode free.

"Awww, do you like it master? Is slave doing good?" Tifa moaned playfully, as she parted her large, tight tits, and cramped them around his cock. She begun to work her body back and forth, giving him a pleasurable titjob, being sure to take breaks, to lean down and lick his cock eagerly. Now an Egg Slave, Tifa was brainwashed to gain satisfaction from her master's pleasure, as she moaned just as erotic as he did, wanting him to cum so she too would.

"Awwww please cum master. Please give me your full load! Cum all over my hot, big titties!" Tifa cried out, rubbing her breasts vigorously on her master's cock, as the evil doctor moaned out, the tip of his cock spraying cum all over Tifa's face and breasts. Tifa called out delighted, getting showered in the semen, as she playfully licked her face, tasting him satisfyingly. Eggman was completely drained, trilled with Tifa in more ways than one, but she wasn't done.

"Master…I want more!" Tifa moaned, obeying her commands, as she got on all fours, pulling down her latex leggings and exposed her large, round rear, presenting herself for penetration, eager to loss her purity to her owner.


End file.
